Conversion of an Inquisitor
by Inquisitor-Bob
Summary: The first voices an inquisitor hears.


I own none of the following properties. Anything that follows is just fan fiction and all rights to any said items are property of Games Workshop.  
  
Conversion of an Inquisitor  
The First Voices  
  
Throwing the covers from his body, Kazicus raised from his bed to great the new day sun. Walking to his bathroom, he glanced at the mirror. "Not looking to bad for being 96" he thought to himself. Stepping into the shower, he lathered up and rinsed off in the brisk cold water. After he finished toweling off, Kazicus walked over to his closet. After putting on his undergarments, he selected a pair of black pants, a black over shirt, along with an ivory colored vest. Putting these items on the bed, he reached back into the closet to withdraw his cassock to wear of his cloths. He also withdrew a belt, just large enough to wrap around his waist, which had a large letter I ornately engraved upon the buckle with a skull engraved beneath it. Putting his cloths on, he then went to a separate closet and withdrew both his bolt pistol, holstering it on his left side. Taking out his handcrafted power sword, he slid it into the sheath on his right side, and attacked 4 clips for his pistol on either side of these weapons.  
Walking through the tall high corridor, every person he passed bowed their head as he walked by. Reaching a solid iron door, set into a restricted area of the dungeon, he placed his hand upon the gene-coded pad. Having accepted his gene code, the door swung open to reveal a slab with a strange looking creature, part human and part something else, laying up it. An individual looked up from the tools he had placed upon the table next to the slab.  
"I give greetings to you in the name of the Emperor, Lord Inquisitor Kazicus. You are looking well today" stated the individual.  
"Thank you Adept Syntral. I feel well and like we shall do lots of glorious work today for the Emperor, may he live forever" Kazicus replied. "Shall we begin then?"  
"Yes Lord." Adept Syntral said. "We have found out many things about the current subject. He seems to be one of what the Traitor legions would call a Possessed, a human given over to possession by a daemonic creature of the Warp."  
"And you say they found him not more than 20 kilometers from here?" asked Lord Kazicus.  
"Yes milord. Just over the mountains in the town of Cloten. He was wandering around just outside of the limits of the farmland. When we found him, he was enjoying himself slaughtering some animals the farmers had released into the fields for the day" stated Syntral.  
"Hmmm, this is a very disconcerting thing Syntral. We may wish to call up a squad from the Chamber Militant to help prevent any further insurrections" Kazicus said.  
"If that is your wish Lord, they could be here within the next 2 days." Adept Syntral replied.  
Suddenly, Kazicus withdrew his power sword from it sheath. "Prepare Syntral, we have company coming." Checking his bolt pistol, Kazicus threw a glance at Syntral. He has removed his power sword also from it sheath and was preparing his bolt pistol when the door blew inwards off its hinges. In stepped 3 hound looking creatures, their fur warped and in flames in some areas. Kazicus took aim with his bolt pistol and fired, striking the lead creature in the leg. It stumbled and fell to the ground, its very fabric partially unraveling back into the warp. The next closest hound snarled loudly and jumped at Syntral. Bringing his bolt pistol up, he tried to fire at the daemon. The shot went wide of the hound, and he crashed to the floor as the hound was upon him, ripping his left arm completely off. Kazicus glared at the last hound as it jumped and brought his power sword up, slicing the head off and ducked as rest of the unraveling body flew over his head. Turning to face the last threat, he opened himself to the very warp from which these beasts came. Even thought he concentrated as much as possible at the task at hand, Kazicus still heard a slight voice echo in his head "Yes, destroy this creature of Khorne. Help me become the all powerful and only Chaos God." Shaking the words from his mind, Kazicus focused the warp power upon the hound. As the hound turned and stepped towards him, Kazicus could see that the front paws of the beast were beginning to unravel and disappear. Focusing even more fully upon the hound, the rest unravel and fled from the materiel universe just as it leaped at Kazicus. Turning to the hall way, he yelled for the guards running towards the room to call for the Apothecary. Carrying Syntral in his arms, he swore to himself that he would find out why there were further incursions into his system and who the voice he heard when he opened himself to the warp was. 


End file.
